Until Death Do Us Part
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: It's been 12 years......Kaitlyn has basically been wasting away, not knowing where to turn. Now Sirius has escaped from Azkaban, how will her life turn upside down? (I suck at summaries!)
1. Twin Fugitives

Until Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter One: Twin Fugitives  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters other then Kaitlyn, and Julie! Everything else belongs to known other then J.K Rowling  
  
This story takes place in Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts! This story is dedicated to Britty! Enjoy! WARNING: This is the sequel to "Damnation in the Blood." So please read that first!  
  
12 long years had passed, and Kaitlyn was living at her old home, 12 Grimmauld Place. She'd already seen half the world, trying to find a decent place to live, trying to hide from the Ministry. She was a fugitive basically. Ever since her brother, Sirius Black, had been thrown into Azkaban, she had been on the run. The Ministry believed that she had been a Death Eater, because that was what her twin brother had been portrayed as. She was living a life of exile because of what he had done. But surprisingly, she didn't hate him. In fact, she missed him. Even something like this couldn't break the bond she had with him. In their childhood, they had been the best of friends.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the Black family's old house elf, Kreacher.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He leered at her.  
"Not now. Go amuse yourself with something else." She shooed him away. He appeared to be happy to go.  
Kaitlyn slithered back into her thoughts. This time, they took her to Remus Lupin. She hadn't heard from him in over 8 years. She had left him twelve years ago. He had been hiding her, and she was afraid that he would get caught, and thrown to Azkaban. He had sent her about a million owls, begging her to come back. She couldn't. She told him repeatedly that it wasn't safe, but he argued. His last owl, was very touching, yet hurtful. He sent her the same thing she had given him years ago,  
  
Remus, don't come looking for me I'll be Ok  
You're there by my side  
In every way I know that you would not forsake me  
  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
  
Your love is all I need believe me  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
Love you, Kaitlyn  
  
He had sent her the letter she gave him when she left all those years ago. Below it, was another letter, that he had written.  
  
Kait, Oh thinkin about our younger years  
  
there was only you and me  
  
we were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
but thats over now  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
there's a lot that I can say  
  
but just hold me now  
  
cause our love will light the way  
Moony  
  
She had cried so hard when she read it. This was his way of saying, "it's over now, I'm sorry."  
"Kreacher. Get the paper, NOW!" Thinking of this, always put her in a horrible mood. Kreacher must have noticed her mood swing, because he softly put the paper in her lap, and then dashed away before she could snap at him.  
She didn't even notice Kreachers odd behavior, she was transfixed by the front cover. She rubbed her eyes hard, and then looked back at the Daily Prophet. In big bold letters read,  
Sirius Black, escapes from Azkaban! She couldn't believe it. This was absolutely a lie. There was no way that he could do that. But then again he was Sirius. This took her back to their days at Hogwarts, but she quickly pulled herself out of that memory as well. She read the article in horror. The Ministry had clues to wear he was going to go. He had been muttering in his sleep, "He's at Hogwarts, He's at Hogwarts." Kaitlyn was petrified in her chair. Harry was at Hogwarts. Sirius was going to finish him off. At least that's what the Prophet said he was going to do.  
Kaitlyn couldn't let him. She had promised Lily and James that she would protect Harry. Even if Dumbledore wouldn't let her talk to Harry, she would find a way to protect him. But how? If only she could get to Hogwarts, unfortunately she couldn't. If Dumbledore caught her at Hogwarts, he would be furious. She had already tried to contact Harry, but Dumbledore had intercepted the letter, and had been raging mad. He forbad any contact between her and Harry. She did not understand this at all. She was Harry's godmother, his legal guardian, and as far as she was concerned he had no idea that she existed.  
It was time to leave for a while. She had to think over some things. She quickly rose from her chair, and went to find Kreacher. Naturally, she found him polishing a Black family relic. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, and told him that she was going out.  
"Never to return I hope." The ungrateful house elf muttered.  
"I should be back tonight though." She grinned at the disappointed creature.  
She left the room, and made sure that Kreacher hadn't followed her. He hadn't. She transformed into black dog with a white star above her left eye, and went out the front door. This was the only way for her to get food. She couldn't just walk in a store, people would recognize her.  
She made her way to Hogsmeade, and sat at her regular corner, where she waited for passers by to give her food. It was taking especially long today for her to get any food. It was probably because they were all afraid of Sirius. They figured that he could be around any corner, and that he would jump out at them and kill them. Kaitlyn didn't doubt this at all. After what he did all those years ago, she wouldn't be surprised if he killed everyone on this street. The only thing that surprised her, was that it would have been that Sirius did all that. Still, she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of her brother. Never. No matter what he could do to her. She would never be afraid.  
  
~A/N~ Yes.....poor Kaitlyn doesn't know that Sirius is innocent. (Will she ever?) Have you noticed that Kaitlyn always has flashbacks and is basically living in her memories?? (Keep that in mind!) I find that I could have done a better job on this chapter. But I've decided to leave it alone! This is the sequel to "Damnation in the Blood".....so if you didn't listen to my advice at the beginning of the chapter, and read this before you read that story and you don't understand any of this story......then I would suggest you go read the other story (Duh!) A HUGE thank you to my reviewers from Damnation in the Blood! I hope you all came back to read this story! More updates soon!! I really hope that you all like this story.... This is the first story that I am actually doubting :/ But I enjoyed writing it! REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP! Thanks again! ^WOW long authors note! After Thought- Ok I reread the story.....it's not as horrible as I thought! Hope you like it! 


	2. Kaitlyn or Star?

Until Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Two: Kaitlyn or Star?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these things! But either way, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Kaitlyn. Everything else belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
This story is dedicated to Britty,(check out her stories) but this chapter is dedicated to OceanRain! Thanks for all of your helpful reviews!  
  
She had been out all day, but noone seemed to pity her. Perhaps she hadn't whimpered or whined enough. Her pantry was almost empty. The food that was left was being eaten by a strange creature that Kaitlyn had no intention of killing. This meant that Kaitlyn would have to go back to Hogsmeade to get more food. She decided to try Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmeade for a change. She had thought about going to a Muggle town, she had even tried it. Muggles didn't seem to care about "helpless" creatures very much.  
So, the next morning she set out once more.  
"I should be gone until dusk; or maybe tomorrow." Kaitlyn told Kreacher. A huge smile spread across his dirty face.  
She stepped outside and transformed into a big black dog again. She remembered when she used to do this with her friends. More tears misted her view, but she blinked them away. It wasn't until mid-afternoon when she arrived at Diagon Alley. She made her way through the mass of wizards. Perfect. School must be starting soon. The young students and their parents were there to buy school supplies.  
Kaitlyn targeted Ollivanders first. The soft, sensitive first years would be coming in and out after purchasing their wands. Hopefully they all had good hearts and would provide her with food.  
The turnout wasn't as big as she had expected, but still she ate ravenously. After her stomach was full, she decided to stay and watch everyone bustle around. A flood of memories rushed back, as she watched three kids argue about their animals. She tried to push those memories aside.  
She had to cock her head to get a better look. A red-head boy was yelling at a brown-haired girl because her cat had attempted to eat his rat. She chuckled to herself as the cat clawed its way up the boys shirt, looking for the rat. Another boy with black hair and glasses tried to rip the cat off. It took her only a couple moments to realize who the boy was. It was none other than Harry Potter.  
Her tail began to wag furiously as she thought about what to do. This boy was her godson that she wasn't allowed to se or talk to. She wasn't just going to let this chance slip away.  
Kaitlyn walked up to him and brushed up against his leg.  
"Now there's a bloody dog in the mix. Scabbers will be dead before I know it." The read-haired boy whose name was Ron said.  
Harry abandoned his attempt to pull the cat off Ron's chest. He bent down and stroked her head.  
"Nice dog." He said. He scratched behind her ears.  
"Too bad dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts." The girl reminded him.  
"I know, but aren't pets allowed in the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked the girl, who was Hermione. Kaitlyn's spirts rose instantly.  
"I suppose so." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
"Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind if you had a dog at school. I mean, with everything that you've told us." Ron glanced at Hermione.  
"I'll write to him when I go back to the Leaky Cauldron. I still have to buy some stuff." Harry stood up and started walking to wherever he was going.  
Kaitlyn followed. Now she could protect Harry. And she'd get to see Hogwarts again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back at the Leaky Cauldron some hours later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you staying here too then? Harry asked his two friends.  
"Mum says we are. Hermione's staying with us." Ron informed Harry and Kaitlyn.  
"So, Tom said you could keep her? Harry nodded. What are you going to name her?" Hermione inquired.  
"Star. Look at that star above her eye. It's a perfect fit." Harry smiled at his own intelligence.  
Kaitlyn smiled to herself. Star. Not too bad at all. She gave a happy bark as she thought about how happy Kreacher would be when she didn't return home.  
  
Kaitlyn was awoken by the sound of tapping on the window. It must be Dumbledore;s reply. Harry had written yo him last night. He had read the note aloud to Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore couldn't say no.  
She couldn't wait until Harry woke up, so she started to lick his face. The headmaster had to allow him to bring a dog to school with him.  
"Wha- What is it Star?" Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around. When he realized that his owl was tapping on his window, he jumped out of bed, tripping over her tail. Harry opened the window. By now Ron had woken up and was staring wildly at Harry and his owl, Hedwig.  
"Sorry, I didn't caatch that last bit. Was it, I'll wake you in the morning, or I'll wake you when my damn owl taps on the bloody window" Ron said.  
"Sorry. I'm sure that it's Dumbledore." Ron was not catching on. "His answer Ron. About Star."  
"Oh righto then." Ron seemed more cheerful now.  
He reminded Kaitlyn of Sirius. And James really. Never quite catching onto the conversation. Yet, they were extremely intelligent. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice. He began to read the letter.  
"Hello Harry! Glad to hear you're doing all right. I've thought about your request, and Professor McGonagall agrees that- He stopped. Ron had spoken.  
"If McGongall agrees it must be a no." Ron said grimly. Harry continued anyway. "- agrees that it would be in your best interest if this dog accompanies you at Hogwarts this year."  
Harry did not read the rest. His smile was not letting any words escape his mouth.  
"Wonderful. You can tell Hermione tomorrow. She wouldn't be too happy if you woke her up now. I should know."  
  
~A/N~ A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! *hugs you all around the neck and ends up choking everyone.* Oops luckily someone grabbed me before I ended up killing you! I like this chapter a lot! I didn't know what I was going to do with the story, but thankfully I got bored in Study Hall (again) and had an inspiration to write again. So I started writing and got "reinspired" to continue!  
I would like to apologize to everyone for this update taking about 3 or 4 weeks! I had two 3 day weekends and then 2 snow days in a row. I just got lazy and did other things on the computer! Believe me, I didn't forget about you or my story. It's funny I had sooooooo many dreams about this story! The next update shouldn't take too long! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! 


	3. Coincidence or Fate?

Until Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Three: Coincidence or Fate?  
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine except Kaitlyn! Harry Potter does NOT belong to me!  
  
The story is still dedicated to Britty! (I don't think she even knows that yet!)  
  
a/n-- ok small authors note in the beginning and I never do that....anyway, I am listening to "May it Be" by Enya. Its from Lord Of The Rings...I've never seen that movie, but the song is beautiful! You should listen to it! Now on with the story!!!!!  
  
It was September the first, the day school started. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny Weasley were up bright and early, packing last minute books and quills. Kaitlyn (or Star) watched and barked joyfully at Ron as he found all of his robes and clothes unfolded. His older twin brothers, Fred and George had gotten to his suitcase and had unfolded all of his clothes so he would have to fold them back up again. As Kaitlyn understood it, this one of their lamer tricks. Still, as lame as it was, Ron was furious.  
"FRED! WHAT DID YOU DO?? GEORGE YOU TOO!" Ron yelled to his brother. Harry was in the corner, suppressing his own giggles. Hermione was being the supportive one through all of this. She promised she would hex the twins later. Then she helped him fold his clothes. She really did all of it, Ron was too busy complaining.  
"They always pick on me. Me. Why not Percy, or Ginny?"  
"They do pick on me." Percy peeked his head in the door. He showed them his Head Boy badge that said "Big Head Boy" "Now hurry up, Mum is afraid we'll be late." Percy scurried downstairs, followed by Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kaitlyn.  
"Let's go then. We don't want to be late. And we want to make sure everyone gets through the gateway this time." Molly Weasley shot a glance at Harry and Ron. Both boys smiled at each other.  
They were all jammed into two cars that were supplied by the Ministry. Kaitlyn didn't think that this was the proper way to travel to Kings Cross. George's elbow was pushing on her stomach. Ginny kept giving her odd looks, and Ron didn't seem to trust her yet. Ever since the incident at Diagon Alley, he didn't trust any animal bigger than a rat.  
  
"Have a nice term!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to Harry, Hermione, and her children. Kaitlyn was probably the most excited out of the whole group. She showed it by running through everyone's legs, and by making Ron shout at her to stay away from his rat. She found this most hilarious. She decided that it was time to stop, only when a few people began to stare. She looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. Already she'd lost him before they even got to the castle. What kind of godmother was she?  
She left the group, and went looking for him. He couldn't really have gone that far.  
"Arthur, he'll be late, come on!" Molly yelled over the mass of people.  
Harry emerged from the shadows, followed by Mr. Weasley.  
"Now be careful Harry." Mr. Weasley cautioned him.  
Harry ran to the train, followed at his heels by Kaitlyn. He jumped on the train just as it began to move. Kaitlyn followed. It was wonderful to be back on the Hogwarts Express. Everything flooded back like it was only yesterday that she had been on the train.  
"C'mon Star. We'll find the others." Harry beckoned for her to follow him. He looked in only a few compartments, when Hermione came up to him.  
"We thought you'd missed the train again this year too. Anyway it's down here." She motioned down the hallway too the last compartment on the train. This was their compartment. Kaitlyn and all of her buddies, which consisted of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Julie Callosa. They always sat in this compartment. This naturally brought back many memories. She attempted to push these out of her mind, but they overtook her. She was lost in her mind once again. The only thing that broke her thoughts was Hermione.  
"His name is R. J. Lupin."  
"How'd you know?" asked a bewildered Ron.  
"It says so on his trunk." Hermione indicated to the mans suitcase.  
Kaitlyn turned to see who Hermione was talking about. Indeed, an exhausted looking man was sleeping in the corner of their compartment. He didn't look like the Remus Lupin that Kaitlyn knew. He hadn't really aged, but traces of gray could be seen in his hair.  
"Better not wake him." Ron said. At that moment, Ginny came in. "Go away." Ron told her.  
"I'd rather not." She came in and sat down in the other corner.  
"Wonder what subject he teaches?" Ron rambled on.  
"Isn't it obvious. Defense Against The Dark Arts. It's the only available teaching spot." Hermione pointed out.  
"I've got to tell you something. You're dad Ron, well he warned me about, Sirius Black." Harry began. Kaitlyn's heart jumped into her throat, and then back down to her stomach. She had totally forgotten about him. Harry continued to explain.  
"He mad me promise not to do anything rash, like go looking for him. Why would I go looking for someone that wants to kill me. I mean I'm not that stupid." Harry grinned slightly. So he knew that Sirius was out to get him. Now it was even more important that she make sure he was safe.  
"What's that noise?" Ron asked. For a faint sound was coming out of Harry's trunk.  
"It's a Sneakoscope. Really dumb if you ask me." He stuffed it in an old sock, and the sound died down.  
Everyone looked to make sure that Lupin was still sleeping. He better be. He would surely convince Dumbledore to send her home. She knew dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts, but she must be allowed to accompany, only because Dumbledore knew that Sirius was out and he wanted to kill Harry. Once they caught him, she would must certainly have to leave. Luckily Dumbledore had no idea about her second identity. He had no way of knowing either. Unless of course Remus woke up and recognized her.  
Just then, all the lights went out. The train jolted to a stop and threw everyone forward.  
'Why have we stopped? Are we there?" Ron asked.  
"I don't think so." Hermione answered.  
The door of the compartment suddenly opened.  
"Whose there? Harry asked.  
"It's Neville. Can I come in?" A timid, frightened voice can from the darkness.  
"Of course Neville. But not there...I'm there." Harry's voice came again. Neville must have sat on Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Kaitlyn would've laughed, but she was too scared. The group of kids was becoming louder by the second, trying to find Neville a seat.  
"Quiet." A hoarse voice whispered.  
Remus had awoken and had a handful of flames in his hand. If he was paying attention, he would surely notice Kaitlyn there.  
"Stay where you are." His voice came again. He walked slowly to the door, but it was opened before he got there. He shadowy figure appeared. Kaitlyn knew it at once. It was a dementor. A very foul creature, that sucked the happiness out of anyone who was near it. Kaitlyn instantly felt a rush of cold flood through her veins. She was losing all of her strength. She was sure that she would turn back into a human any moment. She had to hold on. She heard a loud thump. Someone had collapsed.  
"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." Remus told the dementor. It did not move. He murmured something under his breath and something silver shot out of his wand, forcing it to leave. Kaitlyn wanted to know how to do that. But a lot of good that would do her when she was a dog. Wait, she was still a dog. The dementor hadn't sucked out all of her strength. She was proud of herself. Just as suddenly as the lights had gone off, they shot back on. She looked around. Ginny was in the corner, shaking like there was no tomorrow. Ron had a petrified look on his face, and Hermione and Lupin were standing over Harry, who in fact, was the one that had keeled over. Neville was just sitting there, too scared to move.  
Overcoming her fear, Kaitlyn walked up to Harry and began licking his face. She felt Lupin's eyes watching her. It was a horrible feeling. Almost as horrible as the happiness being sucked out of her.  
"Whose dog is that?" She heard him whisper to Ron.  
"She's Harry's dog. Her name is Star."  
"I see." He replied.  
She was licking Harry furiously now. She was so nervous. Did Remus recognize her? Oh God she hoped not. But he knew about this secret she had. Hopefully he had forgotten since all these years.  
"What happened?" Finally Harry had come to. She stepped away from him, as Lupin bent down to give him a piece of chocolate.  
"Eat it. It'll help." He handed Harry the chocolate, then looked over at Kaitlyn, and smiled!  
  
~A/N~ FINALLY! It's done! I love this chapter ( I know I say this about all of my chapters!) Anyway thanks to my reviewers! ThaNK you! (Go panthers! For the super bowl!) I love the last line in this chapter....huge cliffhanger there! I love the chapter name too! More updates soon I promise! But I am not allowed on during the week day :( OceanRain- thankies sooo much for the support! Love ya chica! 


	4. Flashbacks and Fights

Until Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Four: Flashbacks and Fights  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, except Kaitlyn......if you thought I did own this you are really crazy!  
  
Kaitlyn was taken up to the Gryffindor common room, along with the other students animals and luggage. She wished that she could have stayed with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Prefect who brought her up looked vaguely familiar, but that thought quickly escaped her. Confused feelings filled her heart and soul as she looked around at the common room. Even the fire, burning the logs underneath it, brought back memories of her days at Hogwarts. This confused her greatly. How could a fire in a fireplace bring back her dearest memories? She couldn't answer these questions, she really didn't try to.  
Looking over her shoulder, she made sure that no one was in the common room. Only Crookshanks accompanied her. She transformed into a human again, and fell inside her mind and watched scenes from her childhood flash in front of her. An hour passed her by, if it wasn't for Crookshanks, she would have fallen asleep and the young Gryffindors would have seen her sitting there on the couch.  
Tears misted her view, but her ears did not deceive her. She heard the voices of eager first years, awaiting to see their new house common room. Transforming back into a dog, she ran to the boys dormitory. This was a horrible mistake. She had no idea which room Harry slept in. The best she could do was lay at the top of the steps that lead to the boys dormitories' and wait for Harry to come.  
"Check this out!" A first year named Robbie said.  
"I didn't know dogs were allowed at Hogwarts." Another boy said.  
Oh jeez......stupid first years. If dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts, would I be here. They need to learn how to use more common sense. Like Sirius said once, never terrorize the little first years because they are stupid and they don't know the difference between a wand and a stick....in conclusion, they'll just tell a teacher!  
She laughed to herself as she watched the bewildered first years stalk away. It took ages for Harry and Ron to come back from the feast. Just thinking of the feast made her stomach growl louder then she wanted it to.  
"You've forgotten your dog Harry." Ron said, looking pitifully at Kaitlyn.  
"No I didn't." Harry defended himself quickly. "I've got some ham for her." He knelt down and produced some ham from his pocket. She ate it ravenously as Ron watched with a odd look on his face.  
"When she barfs tonight, remind me to laugh in your face." Ron smiled at Harry.  
After Kaitlyn had eaten the scrap of meat, Harry lead her to his room. To Kaitlyn's dismay, Harry did not bunk in the room that Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had bunked in. How did she know where they had bunked? She had been in there countless of times. Some were pleasant stays, others resulted in fights that almost ended up with blood spraying out of each of their heads. She would never forget the night when James and Sirius had a horrible fight. She had been the first "bystander" that was pulled into the fight. ~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Kaitlyn agrees with me, don't you Kait?" Sirius looked at her with cold, hard eyes.  
"Of course she does, you're twins. She'll agree with you only because she's afraid that you'll kill her if she doesn't." James yelled.  
"What? What was that?" Sirius looked as though he was going to murder the next person that said something. Peter was cowering behind his bed, Julie, her best friend, was near tears, and Remus was staring at all three of them, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
Kaitlyn grabbed the two nearest pillows, and chucked it at both of them. They stopped their arguing for only a moment.  
"What was that for?" James asked.  
"It was her proving her point. She agrees with me." Sirius smiled maliciously at James.  
"She threw one at your head too." James tried to defend himself.  
"It doesn't matter. She agrees with me. Case closed, Sirius Black is the winner!" Sirius began to jump and dance around. Huge mistake. This obviously provoked James, he jumped up and threw at punch aimed at Sirius's cheek. He connected. Sirius recoiled. He looked stunned. Julie screamed, Peter scurried further behind his bed. Remus stood up.  
"Would you two just stop?"  
"Stay out of this wolf boy." James spat.  
"Wolf boy?" Remus repeated, disgusted.  
"Moony, it's ok, don't do--." Kaitlyn tried to stop them, but it didn't work. He had already punched James in the gut. James doubled over and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.  
"Good job Remmie!" Sirius patted him on the back.  
"I don't agree with you. I was just teaching Prongs here a lesson." He grunted through gritted teeth. He walked back and sat down on his bed, watching James struggle on the floor. Kaitlyn would have rushed to his side to make sure he was ok, but she feared that it would spark another fight.  
After at least 10 minutes, James got up off the ground and spun around and looked at Remus. He charged at Remus and began to throw punches at him continuously.  
Julie screamed and ran to the opposite side of the room.  
"He's supposed to be fighting me." Sirius said in a somewhat depressed tone.  
"Oh just shut up and try to stop them!" Kaitlyn screamed at him as she attempted to break up the fight.  
By the time James stopped beating Remus, he had a black eye, and a bloody nose. Remus on the other hand was covered in bruises, and was sporting his own bloody nose. He had a huge welt on the side of his head when he was knocked off the bed. Peter was now standing with Julie in the other corner, furthest from the fight.  
"You murdered him!" Kaitlyn exclaimed when she witnessed what had happened to Remus.  
"Look what he did to me!" James declared.  
"Look what you did to him!" Sirius bellowed from the his bed, where he had sat down.  
Before anyone could stop her, Kaitlyn had sunk one of her punches into James' face.  
"What was that for?" James demanded.  
"She agrees with me." Sirius said nonchalantly.  
James whirled around to face Sirius. He didn't say anything, just glared at him. Within 2 seconds, he pivoted and tackled Kaitlyn. He reached for the necklace that she was wearing. He hopped off of her and watched as she got up. She had the look of a lunatic. Her eyes narrowed and her face was now ghostly white. Her fists were clenched, and her knuckles went white. At first it looked like she was going to attack him, but then her expression turned to pure fear.  
"So, I have finally found little Katie's weakness." He paused and nodded towards her necklace. "It's this." He waved it back and worth in the air, an evil grin was plastered on his face.  
Sirius was watching in horror. He knew all the secrets behind that necklace. He also knew that hell was about to break out if James ruined it. The necklace was a small white cross. Kaitlyn treasured it for many reasons.  
"James Potter, you give that back right now." Kaitlyn leered at him.  
"Catch me if you can." He laughed and jumped out of her way. He ran out of the boys dormitory and down into the common room, Kaitlyn on his heels. James flew right through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and slid down a banister. Kaitlyn followed his example. She chased him all the way out to the Quidditch field. He ran up the stairs that lead to the Quidditch stands and began running up and down the rows and rows of seats.  
"James please give it back." Kaitlyn screamed over the rain that had begun to fall. "I told you to catch me." He laughed again as he dangled her beloved necklace in the air.  
She decided to fight now longer. Before he could stop her, she dashed down the stairs, and ran to the shore of Hogwarts lake.  
~~~~~~Kait's POV~~~~~~  
Damn him, damn them all. I don't deserve this. I can't believe that he would do this. What did I do to him. I didn't even side with Sirius. He makes me so sick. Why am I even friends with him. He hates me. He always has. Then why has he been kind? No he doesn't hate me. I'm just mad. He shouldn't have taken that. It's mine. I'm not going to class tomorrow. I'm not doing anything anymore. No more friends, no more Hogwarts, no more anything. I'll lock myself somewhere where noone can find me. I don't need anyone. I thought I knew them. They've all changed. What's the point of having friends if they all change?  
  
~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~ Kaitlyn stared out into the lake and smiled as the giant squid's tentacle rose out from the depths of the unknown. She heard footsteps crunch in the soggy grass behind her. A clammy hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw James standing over her. He had a weak smile on his face. His glasses were all foggy and his wet hair was matted to his head. His hand was extended to her, the necklace was in the palm of his hand. She took it slowly. The moment her hand touched his, they were connected. He clasped his hand around hers and helped her off the ground. She smiled at him, and he returned it.  
"I'm sorry. I-I-I was just caught up in the moment. And, well, you always seemed so invincible, I was just so proud of myself when I found what made you fearful. I can't tell you how sorry I am." He stopped, and took the necklace from her again. This time though, he put it around her neck and clasped it together. He took her hand again, and they walked back up to the castle.  
It was a miracle that they didn't get caught. It was two in the morning and students weren't allowed out of bed that late. When they did return to James's room, they found Remus still up, and supporting his injuries. Sirius however, was sprawled on his bed, sleeping soundly. Julie was gone. Kaitlyn figured that she had gone back to their room. Peter was asleep on the ground, where he and Julie had been hiding.  
"Where have you two been?" Remus asked in a harsh voice. He and Kaitlyn were supposed to be going out, but she could never tell with him.  
"I was trying to kill James for you." She told him sarcastically.  
"Right. Well maybe you should head to bed. Classes are tomorrow. The weekends over." He informed her.  
"Ok, but I was going to help you with those." She pointed to his cuts that were now oozing with blood.  
"I'm used to it. I can take care of myself thanks." He gave her a cold look and continued to bandage himself.  
She turned to look at James for support, but he just shrugged and collapsed onto his bed. She watched Remus continue to bundle himself up in bandages for a few more minutes, before she sat down next to him and helped him. This time though, he didn't push her away.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Seamus Finnigan's snores pulled her back to reality. She decided to vow to herself that she would focus on Harry and his two friends more then anything. She couldn't let old school memories take her away from the important things.  
  
~A/N~ Oh yes......a flashback! Wonderful! I love writing about flashbacks! This one was really awesome cause I got to write about all of the Marauders and stuff. I admit that it was violent, but do you think that their friendship was perfect? I do! Except I do believe that they had their mishaps, so I decided to write about a really bad mishap! I have no idea what James and Sirius were fighting about, but that's not the important thing! I hope to get more of that necklace in the story too! Please review!  
  
A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I plan on doing a co-authoring thingy with my bestest pal....OceanRain! THANKS AGAIN! Next chappie soon! 


	5. The End of The World? NahC'mon Harry!

Until Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter Five: The End of The World??? Nah..C'mon Harry!  
  
Disclaimer: You guessed it....J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the characters except Julie and Kaitlyn.....most of the plot is hers too, but like last chapter, I changed it so some of the plot I guess you could say is mine, but with the whole Sirius, Azkaban thing, that's hers!  
  
The next week rolled on forever. There was absolutely nothing for Kaitlyn to do. The only time she had been relieved of her boredom was when Crookshanks picked a fight with her. Surprisingly, she hadn't had any flashbacks of her younger years. She passed the time by exploring the boys and girls dormitories. She had found many engravings of the students names. It didn't startle her when she found James and Sirius' name. They had engraved the words----James, the King Of Quidditch, and Sirius, the God Of Gryffindor.  
  
She chuckled to herself. A few memories yearned to be remembered, but Kaitlyn pushed them to the back of her mind, not entirely gone. She had even found her own name on the back of a chair in the common room. It was very tiny. Still, she knew what it said. It had been James' idea. If Sirius was the God of Gryffindor, then Kaitlyn should be the Goddess of Gryffindor. So, James and Sirius took the task of carving that phrase in into the oak chairs. She was still staring at that chair when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room.  
  
"But he didn't let me have turn with the boggart." Harry complained loudly.  
  
Kaitlyn instantly pulled herself away from the chair and listened intently to Harry's conversation.  
  
"Me either." Hermione told him. "I would've liked to, but I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
"He stopped it on purpose! He probably didn't think I could handle it." Harry said harshly.  
  
"If he knows who you are, he should know that you can handle it, you're Harry Potter!"  
  
"He knows who I am. But he didn't let me face it on purpose." Harry spat at his red-haired friend.  
  
"Calm down Harry. It's not the end of the world." Hermione tried to reason with him.  
  
"It could've been worse. Lupin could've let you face it, and you may not have been able to defeat it." Ron said out of turn.  
  
"That's the point. He thought that I would fail." Harry's eyes burned with black fury.  
  
So, Remus doubted Harry? At least that was what Harry claimed. Something Remus would do. Doubt one of his best friend's son. He always did want to be the best. He must not have wanted Harry to outdo him in front of his own class. That wasn't the Remus Lupin Kaitlyn knew. Time must have been short in class, and he wanted to do something else.  
  
She wondered if Remus really did know it was her. It would be a huge surprise if he didn't. He must've seen her transform a billion times. The star above her eye was to make sure James, Peter, and Remus could recognize her, since Sirius was also a mighty black dog.  
  
***  
  
For the rest of the night, she watched as Harry did his homework. It looked vaguely familiar, but she had never really paid attention to her own homework. It was really amusing when she recognized one of the questions for Transfiguration. McGonagall was still using the same questions has she did 15 years ago!  
  
Once Harry went to bed, Kaitlyn had nothing to do. She wanted to go explore the castle, but she knew she couldn't. Still, it longed to be explored. She finally gave in to her sudden urge to go exploring.  
  
Quietly tiptoeing out of the Gryffindor common room, Kaitlyn walked out into the open school. She hoped that her keen ears would not disappoint her tonight. She decided to stop by the History of Magic room first. To get there though, she would have to pass the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. At first she didn't this would be a problem. Just another classroom to pass. It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she realized that this was a huge problem. She cowered back into a dark corner, and listened for any signs of movement.  
  
It was too late. She had been spotted. It wasn't like she was going to be kicked out for being Kaitlyn. She was the dog that was protecting Harry. Of course what kind of protector was she if she was here hiding from a teacher. She looked up at her 'discoverer.'  
  
"I see you couldn't stay away." Remus Lupin looked down on her.  
  
~A/N~ Alright, there you have it! Esp. Oceanrain, this girl has been asking me when this chapter was going to come out! Well here it is! I hope you all like it. I'm working on the next chappie right now, so be patient it's coming. I had some writers block when I was writing this chapter, but I know what the next one is going to be about! YAY!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! PLEASE READ OCEANRAIN'S STORY IT IS WONDERFUL! 


End file.
